if the skies get rough
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: 'Nobody said it was easy. It's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy. No one ever said it would be this hard.' In a world where Blaine Anderson is from America and Kurt Hummel is British, Kurt and Blaine must face the hardships of being a long-distance married couple due to legal circumstances.


_**if the skies get rough**_

_**by: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

_**word count: approx. 7,500 total**_

_**chapter count: five**_

**AN: Holy. Shit.**

**It's been nearly a year since I've posted on here? Whaaaat? :( **

**Not cool, Lex. Not cool.**

**I apologize for everyone who's read my stories(especially the unfinished ones). Thank you for all of the kind reviews and the favorites and the follows. Yes, I still see those. **

**I've moved on to Tumblr, if I'm being honest. It seems I've developed a severe obsession with the show Glee, particularly Klaine. I don't know if any of you are Glee fans(and I don't blame you at all for not being), but I thought I'd post this on here.**

**For those of you that don't follow me on Tumblr, you can find me here. Warning: I post a lot of Glee. Pretty much all Glee. Maybe when House of Hades or Season 2 of Legend of Korra come out, I'll write some more for those fandoms, but for now, I'm in the Glee fandom. I'm sorry, guys, and thanks for sticking around!**

**So, that was the note for my old fans. To new readers...**

**Welcome.**

**This story is based off of this depressing and touching video. Please, please watch it, especially if you're a LGBT ally. It is very sad and moving, and it opens your eyes a lot. David and Jason are very inspirational men, and I wish the best for them!**

**I hope you enjoy this story. I love you all! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything affiliated with it. **

* * *

_i. like watching the night sky_

New York is a lot bigger and scarier than Kurt expected it to be.

Okay, well, sort of. He thinks it has to do with the fact that he's in a totally different country because he's been to London many times and made it out perfectly fine. But New York and America in general? Well, Kurt begins to wonder why he came here in the first place.

The city itself is absolutely spectacular, but the people are just plain out_rude_. (Well, what did he expect from Americans?) He's tried asking a few people about how to get to various tourist attractions, only to be met with either a sneer and a snide remark or someone commenting on his accent. And to think, it's only his first of fourteen days in the Big Apple.

Still, he's been waiting for this opportunity since he was a little boy and heard of Broadway, so Kurt isn't going to let a few stupid residents stop his New York adventure. He's in the city where dreams come true, and he isn't going to waste it being upset.

So, shouldering his satchel and taking a deep breath, Kurt continues to walk through the city, head held high.

* * *

Blaine really hates his job.

Okay, that's a bit of a lie, but on days where there is an inrush of tourists (which is usually everyday); he begins to find himself wondering why the hell he decided to work at a coffee shop of all places. But then people like the sweet old couple that always sit in the same booth come in, and Blaine remembers why he really also likes his job.

Their rush hour has long since passed and the day is slowly unwinding when _he_walks in.

He is absolutely gorgeous—tall, with beautiful pale skin and absolutely stunning blue eyes and a perfect figure. Everything about him is angelic; yes, even the black combat boots that Blaine thinks match perfectly with his outfit. (Is that Marc Jacobs he's wearing?)

Behind him, Santana whistles. "Damn," she says. "You know, if I wasn't a lesbian and he didn't make my gaydar go _crazy_, I'd totally tap that."

Blaine sputters because even after all of this time, he still hasn't gotten used to Santana's antics. "Santana, that's—"

"Exactly what you're thinking," she cuts off with a sly wink. "Minus the whole being a lesbian part, that is. You know, I'm just going to go take over making the drinks and stuff… I'll just let you handle the cash register, Anderson."

And then she's practically pushing him into the counter right in front of_him_, and Blaine's cheeks feel like they're on fire when the gorgeous man approaches the counter. "H-hi," he stammers. "What would you like?"

The man purses his lips. "I'll just have a grande nonfat mocha," he says, his voice melodious and very, _very_ British.

Great. On top of being absolutely stunning, this man is also British. Just peachy.

"Oh, that'll be $4.98," Blaine says, quickly realizing that he's left the man standing there without telling him how much anything is.

Blaine stands there practically shaking as the man reaches into his pocket and produces a leather billfold. He hands Blaine a ten dollar bill, smiling slightly.

"Out of ten," Blaine murmurs on instinct, punching in the code to get change back. He takes out the money, adding, "And here's your change, uh…"

Luckily for Blaine, the man gets the memo and offers his opposite hand to Blaine. "Kurt," he says cordially.

His grip is strangely strong, and Blaine's legs feel like jelly. "Nice to meet you, Kurt," he replies, a large grin growing on his face. "My name's Blaine."

Kurt quickly pulls away, a bashful look forming on his face. Blaine's feels his face go red, and he mutters, "I'll, uh, go check on your order." Kurt nods, walking off luckily before Blaine can embarrass himself anymore.

Thankfully, Santana has (most likely) been standing there and listening the entire time, because when he turns around, Blaine is met with a hot cup of coffee.

"It's for your little boyfriend over there," Santana nods to Kurt. "And don't worry; I've got your back, Blainey."

It's only then that Blaine realizes that Santana has put his phone number on Kurt's coffee order. He nearly chokes. "Santana! What… why… What if he's not… you know…"

The Latina rolls her eyes. "Oh please. He's gayer than a unicorn riding on a rainbow. Trust me. I was a closeted lesbian bitch back in Ohio for over a year. Plus, my psychic Mexican third eye knows all."

"I don't know…"

"Yes, you do," she says, rolling her eyes again. "Besides, I'm not making another one. Now go give that to your man while I run the register."

She gives Blaine a gentle nudge towards Kurt, and taking a deep breath, he approaches Kurt's table.

"One grande nonfat mocha," Blaine says with a nervous smile, handing Kurt the cup. "Careful, it's hot."

Kurt chuckles softly. "Thank you, Blaine," he says.

All Blaine can bring himself to do is nod before he turns and heads back to the counter. He's barely taken three steps when Kurt calls, "Blaine?"

_This is it. You're going to get rejected in front of all these people. Santana was wrong. He's probably not gay. Or what if he is and he has a boyfriend? What if his boyfriend beats the shit out of you?_

Blaine turns around warily. "Yes?"

An amused smile rests upon Kurt's face. "Would you, uh… maybe like to go see a show with me Friday night?" he asks shyly. "Somehow, I, uh, bought one too many tickets for _Wicked_, and it'd be much more fun to have someone there with me."

_Wait, what?_

It takes a few moments for Blaine to process everything, and in those seemingly few moments, Kurt's face utterly falls. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't—"

"I'd love to," Blaine interrupts. Kurt's expression goes from embarrassed and a little upset to relieved. "Sorry, I was just, um, surprised. I'd love to go watch a show with you."

"Oh… okay then," Kurt says. "How does Friday night, 6:00 sound to you? I figured we could, ah, go get something to eat beforehand? If that's okay with you, that is."

Blaine nods. "Sure, let me just write down my address…" He grabs a napkin off the table, searching around in his apron for a pen.

"You can just text it to me," Kurt suggests. "I'll text you so you have my number, and we can figure out more stuff then."

"That sounds like a better idea," Blaine laughs. "Santana is probably going to kill me for taking so long."

Kurt lets out a small laugh. "You'd probably better go back to work," he says. "I'll see you Friday night?"

Blaine nods. "It's a date."

* * *

It takes Blaine exactly one date with Kurt Hummel to realize that he's falling faster than a meteor crashing towards the Earth.

Kurt is… He can't even begin to put Kurt into words. He is everything that Blaine has been looking for since… well, forever. It's not even like Kurt is his type of guy, but Kurt just… is. They fit together perfectly. Their personalities match so well, and while they're so different, they're so alike in the best ways. It's like Kurt is the one missing puzzle piece that he doesn't have in his life.

Their first date (can it be called that?) goes by all too fast, and Blaine finds himself wishing the night could go on forever. He doesn't want to leave Kurt. He wants to hold him in his arms for the rest of eternity.

"Well, this is my stop," Kurt says, turning to Blaine as the subway comes to a halt. He gives Blaine a small, shy smile. "Thank you for coming with me, Blaine. I really enjoyed tonight."

Then he's leaning in and kissing Blaine lightly on the cheek. Everything within Blaine freezes, and as Kurt wishes him a goodnight, he can only stand there, mouth agape. It feels like he's that thirteen year old boy that just danced with a guy for the first time all over again.

Kurt's nearly exiting the subway when Blaine finally comes to his senses. "Kurt!" he calls, and the beautiful man turns around expectantly. "Will I… Can we see each other again?"

A huge smile forms on Kurt's face, and he nods. "I'll text you," he promises before sweeping out of the subway and leaving Blaine totally awestruck.

It takes Blaine exactly one subway ride home to realize that he might just be in love with a person he just met.


End file.
